Microgrids are localized power grids that can disconnect from a traditional grid (e.g., public utility or “main grid”) to operate autonomously, help mitigate grid disturbances, and strengthen grid resilience because they are able to continue operating while the main grid is down. Microgrids can further function as a grid resource for faster system response and recovery. Some microgrids can operate independently (i.e., off-grid) for more remote areas that lack access to public utilities.
Microgrids also support a flexible and efficient electric grid, by enabling the integration of growing deployments of renewable sources of energy such as solar and wind and distributed energy resources such as combined heat and power, energy storage, and demand response. The use of local sources of energy to serve local loads can help reduce energy losses in transmission and distribution, further increasing efficiency of the electric delivery system. Despite these advantages, microgrids may utilize certain resources (e.g., generator sets or “gen sets”) that can be extremely sensitive to grid fluctuations and undesirable conditions such as over voltage, over frequency, or other forms of grid instability, which may result in extensive damage to the microgrid, and in some cases blackout (i.e., system shutdown). Better solutions are needed to create more robust microgrid systems to better accommodate fault conditions.